Because You're Special
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Another Little GuyxKimishima oneshot. It's Naomi's birthday. What does Little Guy do for her?


**A/N: Phew, back again guys! So I just unlocked Patient Zero in the game, and I'm really excited to play it. I hear it's even more heartwrenching than the end of Kimishima's. :o But here's a another Little Guy/Kimishima oneshot. I really hope you enjoy it. I love how this one turned out!**

* * *

**Because You're Special**

Little Guy ran a hand through his hair, making it messier than it already was. Frustrated, he crossed off the item he had just added to his list. Glancing over it, he tried to see what his options were.

He had no options. Absolutely everything on his list was crossed off.

He groaned and leaned back into his chair, stretching. Dr. Kimishima's birthday was coming up and she had made it clear to everyone at Resurgam and CIFM that she wouldn't accept anything more than a happy birthday message. However, Little Guy couldn't do that. He couldn't _not_ do something. His plan was to take her out for dinner and give her some sort of heartfelt gift.

Two problems with that plan.

One, he had absolutely no clue what to give her. And two, he couldn't think of any possible way to get her to let him take her to dinner.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

"What do you have there Little Guy?" I familiar voice said. Little Guy gasped, snatching the paper off of his desk and stuffing it into his pocket.

"Ah, D-doctor! What are you doing here?" He grinned sheepishly.

"You look nervous." Naomi said as she stepped into Little Guy's office.

"Nervous?" He asked. "Um, w-why would I be nervous?" Naomi leaned against Little Guy's desk, her arms folded, and her lips drawn into a smug smile.

"I'm not sure. You always seem so nervous. Especially when I'm around." Little Guy gulped audibly.

"It's nothing." He responded, trying to change the subject. "What do you need?"

"I _need_ those test results you were supposed to send me 45 minutes ago." Little Guy blushed.

Whoops.

He reached for his printer and retrieved the paper in the tray.

"Yep, those drugs you found in the victim's room…they're strong enough that you need to have them prescribed. You can't just pick them up in your local medicine aisle."

"Hm." Dr. Kimishima seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, thanks Little Guy. You're not a bad assistant. That is, when you're not freaking out over broken guitars." She flashed him a smile before leaving his office.

Little Guy let out a small sigh.

Her birthday had to be perfect.

* * *

"Little Guy." Naomi's voice drifted through the intercom.

"Yes Doctor?"

"I'm not going to be able to finish this up in time. Could you pick Alyssa up from school and watch her until I get home?"

This was perfect! Little Guy could ask Alyssa for advice about what to do for Dr. Kimishima's birthday.

"Hey, Little Guy. Are you there?"

"Oh! Uh, yes. I can do that."

"Thanks. You're awesome." He blushed, thankful that Naomi couldn't see him.

"You're welcome Doctor."

Little Guy ran a hand through his hair, standing up from his computer chair and stretching. He grabbed his keys, twirling them around his index finger. Switching off the lights, he left his office and headed to the parking lot.

"Little Guy!" Alyssa cried as she hopped into the back seat of his black Ford Mustang. Little Guy chuckled. "Where's Naomi?"

"She has to work late. She asked me to pick you up and take you home."

"Yay!" Alyssa cheered and threw her arms into the air after buckling her seat belt. "Do we get to play some games?" She asked excitedly.

"Actually, I need your help with something."

"I like to help! I'm really good at it!"

"Then you're going to love this."

* * *

Little Guy used the spare key and unlocked the front door to Dr. Kimishima's house. Alyssa skipped into the living room and he closed the door gently behind him, following Alyssa inside. She was bouncing up and down on the black leather couch, obviously excited for what Little Guy needed her help for. He sat down next to her on the couch and she folded her legs under herself and looked at him expectantly.

"So Naomi's birthday is coming up…"

"Yep! I already got her a present! It's a bigtastic teddy bear!" Alyssa squealed happily. Little Guy smiled.

"Well, I'm not sure what to get her. Or do for her. I want to take her to dinner, but she doesn't want anyone to do anything really big and special for her. But I really want to." He hung his head. Alyssa patted his knee.

"It's okay Little Guy. I can help! Hmm…" Her nose crinkled as she thought. "Oh! What if you two had dinner here?"

"Go on," Little Guy said, his mouth curling into a smile.

"And Naomi really likes Indian food, because she lived there for a while."

"Wow Alyssa! Great ideas!"

"I told you I'm really good at it," she said with a satisfied smile, striking a superhero pose. Little Guy laughed.

"Do you think it's better if I make it myself, or have someone else make it?"  
"Isn't it more special if you do it? But…" Alyssa hesitated for a moment. "If you burn it, then have someone else make it. Burnt stuff tastes icky." She frowned as she stuck her tongue out and Little Guy laughed again.

"Thanks for all the help Alyssa. And you have to pinky promise me that you won't tell Naomi, okay?" Alyssa stuck out her pinky and Little Guy smiled, wrapping his with hers.

This really was going to be perfect.

* * *

It was Dr. Kimishima's birthday. She had never really liked birthday celebrations; a simple 'happy birthday' would suffice for her. In fact, she explicitly said to those at Resurgam and CIFM that they couldn't give her presents.

So her long day at work was finally over. Little Guy had left about two hours earlier, saying that he had to get something ready. Naomi flicked off the lights in her office as she left and headed out to the parking lot.

Once she got home, she noticed Little Guy's car in the driveway.

_Little Guy? _She thought. _What is he doing here?_ She stepped out of her car and walked up to her front door. Unlocking it with her key, she stepped inside, the aroma of Indian food immediately hitting her. She slowly closed the door behind her and walked into the dining room, gasping when she entered.

The room was illuminated only by the soft glow of candles on the table. Little Guy sat on the far end of the table, dishes of Indian food covering the table. He smiled shyly as Naomi entered, and she noticed that he was wearing the crisp white suit that he had worn when reporters were outside CIFM.

"Did you do this?" She asked him. He nodded. "I said no celebrations." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Well, I…uh…sorry..?" He apologized. Naomi smiled and shook her head, walking into the dining room and sitting down opposite Little Guy at the table.

"How did you know Indian food was my favorite?" She asked as she sat down.  
"Lucky guess." Suddenly Alyssa came bounding into the room.

"Naomi! Happy Birthday!" She hugged Naomi and then thrust a teddy bear into her arms. "Your present from me! It's a bigtastic teddy bear!" Naomi smiled.

"It's lovely Alyssa. Thank you." Alyssa grinned, hugging her again.

"I'll go upstairs now. Bye Little Guy!" She scurried out of the living room but not before giving Little Guy a very obvious wink. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I hope what I prepared is okay for you." Dr. Kimishima smiled.

"Of course it's okay. Enough talk, let's not let this food go to waste."

* * *

"That was delicious Navel." Naomi said after they had finished eating. Little Guy smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have one more thing for you though."

"More presents?" Naomi asked, rolling her eyes and smiling. Little Guy fished in his pocket for a moment, pulling out a necklace and walking over to her.

"I um…" he was getting nervous, Naomi could tell. "Well, I got this for you. You're really intelligent and insightful, and I think this Egyptian eye symbolizes that." He stepped behind her and she held her hair up as he fastened it into place. "I…hope you like it." Naomi touched the necklace gingerly.

"Navel…I love it. It's beautiful." She stood up, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. "This was incredible. Thank you. But why?"

"Because you're special Doctor. Special to me." Naomi pulled back from the hug slightly, looking Little Guy in the eye, then pressing her lips to his for a moment.

"You are too," she whispered when she pulled back. Little Guy looked very surprised, but his expression softened and his cheeks tinted pink when he smiled.

"Thank you Naomi." They released each other and Naomi left the dining room and heading towards the stairs, Little Guy following her.

"I'm sure Alyssa wants to sing happy birthday to me before I tuck her in. You're welcome to come as well." Little Guy gave her a small smile. "But blow out the candles first. I don't want my house to burn down."

* * *

**I would greatly appreciate reviews! :D And check out my profile for a picture of the necklace!**


End file.
